


Пора возвращаться домой

by LaurielAnarwen, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [11]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: по прихоти Потустороннего Мстители переносятся вместе с Башней в другое измерение, но нет худа без добра: вызванный перемещениями сдвиг позволяет Тони Старку выбраться из Мира-без-техники, где он был заперт несколько последних месяцев, и вернуться к команде.





	Пора возвращаться домой

**Author's Note:**

> действие происходит между сериями 4х17 и 4х18, после возвращения Тони, но до появления Локи.  
> Название — песня БИ-2 “Пора возвращаться домой”[1]

Это было невероятно странное чувство: они снова собрались в Башне Мстителей, и можно было подумать, что всё стало как раньше… но с ними не было Брюса, а за окном вместо огромного, беспокойного, никогда не спящего Нью-Йорка, к новому облику которого Стив, кажется, до сих пор ещё не вполне привык, простиралась, насколько хватало глаз, бесконечная безжизненная пустыня Мира Битв, куда их забросила прихоть сумасшедшего пришельца из космоса. Тот считал себя богом, но Стив, как и прежде, был уверен, что бог точно не принял бы такой дурацкий облик, не говоря уж о вовсе не божественных поступках. Что ж, Потусторонний был не первым и наверняка не последним из тех, кто возомнил себя вправе распоряжаться чужими жизнями, и бороться с подобными нарушителями спокойствия для Стива было в какой-то степени рутиной.  
  
Казалось бы, неприятная ситуация: Мстители застряли в чужом непонятном мире, став пешками в игре Потустороннего, и шансов выбраться было не то чтобы очень много… точнее, так было совсем недавно. Вот уже два дня Стиву приходилось прилагать нешуточные усилия, чтобы согнать с лица дурацкую, совершенно неуместную сейчас улыбку — Наташа и так уже посматривала на него с ехидным пониманием, а Кэрол недоумённо хмурилась.  
  
— Роджерс, ты, конечно, по жизни похож на дружелюбного ретривера, но сейчас-то чего лыбишься?   
  
Было пять часов утра по восточному времени, и Стив, задумчиво напевая под нос “I want to hold your hand”[2], возился на кухне с кофеваркой. Крепкий, чёрный, без сахара — это он помнил отлично: столько раз приносил в мастерскую, когда Тони в очередной раз забывал поесть. Сейчас Тони забыл ещё и поспать, да и вообще с момента возвращения в Башню успел только быстро сбегать в душ (и вознести хвалу технологиям, обеспечивающим цивилизованный мир горячей водой) и пару раз наскоро перекусить, но разлучить его со святая святых, где он не был уже много месяцев, Стиву так и не удалось. Так что единственное, что он мог сделать, — принести Тони завтрак. И, наверное, подождать до вечера, когда наконец можно будет загнать неуёмного гения в кровать, надеясь, что к тому времени утомление и простая физиологическая потребность в нескольких часах сна дадут о себе знать. Сам Стив этой ночью тоже не спал и, по правде сказать, из мастерской не выходил: не мог заставить себя, благо, Тони, кажется, был не против, и, даже закопавшись по уши в данные о новом мире, заставлял Стива рассказывать, что произошло на Земле в его отсутствие, в подробностях расспрашивал о каждом из членов команды и слушал жадно, с интересом, умудряясь при этом не отрываться от исследований. Или почти не отрываться. Стиву приходилось постоянно бороться с навязчивым желанием дотронуться, убедиться, что Тони и в самом деле здесь, живой и настоящий. Чувство было такое, будто с плеч упал многотонный груз, который Стив, сам не подозревая, таскал долго-долго, и теперь лёгкость ошеломляла.  
  
— М? — пока варился кофе, Стив оперативно соорудил несколько сэндвичей. Тони, наверное, придёт в восторг, узнав о самовосстанавливающихся запасах еды в холодильнике. Набор продуктов был несколько однообразным, но сбалансированным, так что умереть от голода или испортить здоровье плохой едой Мстителям не грозило. Как предусмотрительно со стороны Потустороннего.  
  
— Не знай я, что ты всю ночь проторчал в мастерской Старка, подумала бы, что тебе перепало. Или… тебе и перепало? — сощурилась Кэрол.  
  
— Перепало что? — не понял Стив.  
  
— О боже, Роджерс, ты это серьёзно? Хотя… безнадёжно, — она махнула рукой и отхлебнула пива из стоящей рядом бутылки. Стив поморщился — пять утра всё-таки, не лучшее время для пива, даже лёгкого. Он понимал, что необъективен, но с Кэрол никак не получалось найти общий язык — только одна острая грань их отношений сглаживалась, как тут же вылезала пара-тройка новых, и всё можно было начинать сначала. Хуже бесконечных голов ГИДРЫ. Впрочем, сейчас её попытки уколоть не работали — слишком хорошее у Стива было настроение, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.  
  
— Слушай, а ты-то что не спишь? — спросил он, аккуратно нарезая помидоры.  
  
— Не спится — вот и не сплю. Сам тоже почему-то не в кроватке, а как же режим?  
  
— Мне нужно меньше сна, чем большинству людей, — пожал плечами Стив.  
  
Кофеварка пискнула, извещая, что кофе готов. В свой Стив добавил молока и сахара, составил тарелки и чашки на поднос.  
  
— Кэрол, — он осторожно положил руку ей на плечо, — всё будет в порядке, мы выберемся отсюда. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Она фыркнула в бутылку, но руку с плеча не сбросила. Даже дёрнула уголками губ в намёке на улыбку. Стив улыбнулся ей в ответ и, подхватив поднос, поспешил на нижние этажи, где располагалась мастерская Тони.  
  
Двери мастерской по-прежнему открывались перед ним в любое время — универсальный допуск, объяснил Тони, когда они снова вселились в Башню после второго сбора команды. “Только у тебя, Кэп, как у сокомандира, гордись. Ещё, конечно, у Пеппер, но это же Пеппер — уверен, она вполне способна захватить мир одним движением брови, только он пока что ей на хрен не сдался”.  
  
И вот сейчас Стив стоял перед этими дверями с подносом в руках, не в силах сделать последний шаг и произнести код идентификации — он боялся, очень боялся, что внутри его встретит мёртвая тишина, что Тони снова исчезнет где-то в пространстве между мирами, и они будут искать его и не найдут, потому что чудес не бывает, не с ними, не в этой жизни. Не надо было никуда выходить, надо было вытащить Тони на кухню поесть нормально, надо было остаться в мастерской — что угодно, только не выпускать его из виду, только не…  
  
Двери бесшумно скользнули в стороны, и Тони стоял прямо за ними — взъерошенный и немного усталый, и смотрел с недоумением. Стив чуть не выронил поднос, руки дёрнулись, и кофе плеснул из полных до краёв кружек.  
  
Не исчез. Спасибо, господи. Всё ещё здесь.  
  
— Кэп, ты в порядке? — спросил Тони, моргнув. — Датчики показали, что ты минуты три стоял перед дверью. Коды доступа не сработали? Это странно, я не менял, но, может, в этом дурацком мире системы глючат? Надо перепроверить всё, мало ли, песок попал, или местный божок что-то нахимичил, или тут какие-нибудь неизученные электромагнитные поля, и электроника сбоит, я сейчас подключу пару новых алгоритмов… Стив? — Тони наконец заметил, что он не отвечает. — Ты точно в порядке?  
  
— Да, всё хорошо. Прости, задумался…   
  
Осознав, что так и стоит на пороге с подносом в руках и улыбается как дурак, Стив, смутившись, опустил голову и наконец прошёл внутрь, заставив Тони чуть посторониться. Господи, как же он скучал по этой бесконечной научной болтовне. По перекусам в мастерской. По Тони.  
  
Рухнув на стул, Тони схватил кружку и, сделав огромный глоток, блаженно застонал, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Кофе! Какое же это счастье — просто выпить кофе, Стив, ты не представляешь даже! Что?..  
  
— Ничего, — мотнул головой Стив, опускаясь на соседний стул. Тони до сих пор не удосужился сбрить отросшую бороду и смотрелся с ней ужасно непривычно, но это было совершенно неважно.  
  
— Как я рад наконец вернуться домой, — Тони отставил кружку и впился зубами в сэндвич. — Так хорошо тут. ПЯТНИЦУ бы только наладить…  
  
— Нам нужно выбраться отсюда, и тогда ПЯТНИЦА уже будет тебя ждать, — заметил Стив.  
  
— Выберемся, — пообещал Тони уже серьёзно. — Я не для того пролез в дыру между мирами, чтобы в этих песках и остаться. Нам надо… в самом деле, да что с тобой?!  
  
— Нет, ничего, прости, я… — Стив почувствовал, как по щекам ползёт предательский жар. — Я так долго тебя не видел, и… мне, наверное, лучше уйти, я позже загляну, прости…  
  
— С ума сошёл?! — вскинулся Тони и вцепился в его руку так, что Стив едва не поморщился. Потом, словно смутившись, нехотя отпустил, но смотрел отчаянно, почти безумно. — То есть я… Стив, ты не мешаешь, и я безумно рад, что ты здесь, я ведь… я тоже тебя очень давно не видел, всех вас. И даже сейчас, когда мы чёрт знает где и без Брюса, а за мной бегает Мисс Марвел с фотоаппаратом и уговаривает на тройное сэлфи с Кэрол… — Стив против воли улыбнулся этому замечанию: Камала оставалась собой в любой ситуации. — Даже сейчас я чувствую себя дома. После месяцев одиночества это… почти как чудо. Ненавижу чёртову магию, но другого слова не подберу.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— И каждый раз, когда ты уходишь даже на минуту, а я остаюсь один, я боюсь закрывать глаза. Боюсь, что открою их — и снова окажусь в этом кошмарном месте один. Что ты уйдёшь — и исчезнешь, а я больше не смогу, не смогу так, Стив, и я готов в тебя вцепиться, как капризный пятилетка, и мне страшно что-то делать, потому что это может вернуть всё на круги своя, и что, если вы тогда окажетесь на Земле, а я снова  _там_ один, и я сижу с этими данными, как теоретик-тупица, и не знаю, что мне делать, и слушаю тебя, твой голос, потому что только так мне кажется, что я снова живой, и дома, и…  
  
— Тони! — Стив схватил его за плечи и смотрел теперь в отчаянные карие глаза, пытаясь осознать услышанное и ругая себя за глупость и чёрствость. В его времена такого понятия, как ПТСР, не существовало, об этом он узнал только после разморозки от штатных психологов Щ.И.Т.а. Тони почти год провёл в безмолвном  _нигде_ , потом ещё неизвестно сколько времени — один в пустыне, и даже при всей его любви едва ли не неделями сидеть в мастерской в окружении одних только роботов это было слишком, тем более что и роботов там никаких не было, не было вообще ничего. То, что он не сошёл с ума и остался почти совсем прежним Тони Старком, уже было невероятно. А Стив с момента его возвращения только о себе и думал. Хорошенький сокомандир и друг, нечего сказать. — Тони, прости. Прости.  
  
— За что? Что ты делаешь? — невнятно пробормотал Тони, прижатый к широкой груди Стива.  
  
— Обнимаю тебя, — выдохнул Стив, зарывшись носом в его волосы. — Прости, что не вытащил тебя раньше. Просто… прости.   
  
Тони вцепился в Стива отчаянно, будто тонул, вжался изо всех сил, а потом чуть отстранился и поднял голову, заглядывая в глаза. От его взгляда стало жарко.  
  
— Знаешь, Стив, я о многом думал, пока сидел  _там_  один. И понял кое-что. Но когда вернулся, оказалось, что страх так никуда и не делся, и я сделал то, что делал всегда — спрятался от мира в мастерской, но, кажется, в этот раз бесполезно прятаться. И поэтому… сразу предупреждаю, что я не умею всё вот это вот, даже Пеппер всегда говорила, что я безнадёжен, и…  
  
— Постой, — прервал Стив. Голос не слушался, а дарованное доктором Эрскиным безупречное сердце спотыкалось, как пьяное. — Постой… что не умеешь?  
  
— Всякие там свидания, красиво ухаживать — всё то милое и старомодное, к чему ты, наверное, привык. Цветы… господи, я даже не знаю, можно ли дарить мужчинам цветы, или это отстой и слишком немужественно, а может, ты вообще цветы не любишь, я никогда не спрашивал. — Тони нервно рассмеялся. — Что я несу. Забудь, просто забудь, давай я закажу пиццу, когда мы отсюда выберемся, и мы съедим её на крыше Башни, глядя на Нью-Йорк, и я попрошу ПЯТНИЦУ включить какой-нибудь фокстрот…  
  
— Лучше Лану дель Рей. — Стив с трудом верил тому, что слышал, это было как… как недостижимая мечта, вдруг в одну секунду ставшая реальностью. — Я не ослышался, ты пригласил меня на свидание?  
  
Тони ещё отодвинулся и сказал, потирая шею и глядя куда-то в сторону:  
  
— Да. Или нет. Это зависит… Если ты согласен, то да. Если не согласен — то я просто пригласил тебя поесть пиццу на крыше. И вообще забудь, что я тут наговорил, просто сделай вид, что ничего не было, а я ещё не до конца пришёл в себя, и меня в пирамиде головой приложило, и… мммф…  
  
Борода кололась, губы Тони были на вкус как горький кофе; его недавно вымытые волосы, отросшие сильнее, чем Стив привык видеть, были мягкими и льнули к пальцам, а сам он дрожал едва заметно, цеплялся за обтянутые скользкой тканью костюма плечи Стива и отвечал на поцелуй отчаянно, почти зло.  
  
Когда они наконец смогли отпустить друг друга, оба задыхались, волосы Тони торчали во все стороны, взгляд был совершенно безумным, и он всё облизывал припухшие губы. Стив подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше.  
  
— Так это… да? — пытаясь отдышаться, спросил Тони.   
  
— Да, Тони Старк, я пойду с тобой на свидание. А потом приглашу на свидание тебя.  
  
На этот раз Тони поцеловал его первым, и Стив с готовностью ответил. На месте Потустороннего он бы занервничал, потому что теперь, когда они с Тони снова вместе — и даже больше — для них нет и не может быть ничего невозможного.  
  


 

**Бонус**

  
— Не-е-ет, Стив, не отвечай, выключи это!  
  
— Это Наташа, я должен ответить — наверняка что-то важное.  
  
— Только не это, я не готов разговаривать с Наташей без штанов, а они под столом.  
  
— Да, Нат, я слушаю. Да. Что?! Сейчас переведу тебя на громкую связь, подожди.  
  
_— Привет, мальчики, простите, что прерываю, но у нас ЧП._  
  
— Опять?! А может, ну его, само рассосётся? Мне нужен отпуск. Прямо сейчас. Да. Целый отпуск и никаких штанов.  
  
_— Не то, что я хотела бы знать, Старк, но это не самые большие проблемы. У нас тут… как бы сказать… Локи._    
  
— Твою мать, он-то что тут забыл?  
  
— Мы уже поднимаемся, дай нам пару минут.  
  
_— Я бы дала хоть час, Кэп, но не могу. Поспешите, пока Тор тут всё не разнёс на радостях._  
  
— Романофф, знаешь, что делают с гонцами, принёсшими плохие вести? А с кайфоломами?  
  
— Тони. Минута.  
  
— Знаешь, Стив, ты такой безжалостный…


End file.
